1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric gaslight simulative that can be screw threaded into existing light fixtures such as post lamps, entrance lights, hanging fixtures, chandeliers or in any other type of indoor or outdoor light fixture in order to produce a light simulative of a gaslight thereby enabling all of the beneficial appearance characteristics of a gaslight to be enjoyed without requiring actual installation of a gaslight and without requiring a gas supply. The electric gaslight simulative includes an adapter socket constructed of insulative material and provided with a screw base or cap attached thereto for screw threaded engagement into a conventional existing light socket and a smaller screw threaded light socket for receiving the base of a longitudinally elongated tubular bulb having a glass cloth mantle positioned thereon with the lower open end of the mantle being provided with a metallic foil tape received in a channel or groove in the adapter socket and the outer closed end of the mantle being removably supported from the adapter socket by a wire frame of generally U-shaped configuration having the ends of the legs thereof received in sockets provided in laterally extending ears or lugs on the adapter socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,350,853 and 2,158,304 disclose gas-lighting devices utilizing a mantle of the type generally used in conjunction with a gas flame to produce a gaslight having well known desirable appearance characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,116 discloses a screen-like cover attached to a conventional incandescent light bulb and U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,186 discloses a simulative candle associated with various types of light bases.
None of the prior art mentioned above discloses any type of device by which an existing electric light fixture having one or more existing light sockets therein can be provided with an assembly which simulates a gaslight and produces a light closely simulative of a gaslight.